


Thumb

by rufus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Severus catches Remus sucking his thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb

The first time Severus came home from work and found Remus dozing on the couch with his thumb in his mouth, he thought he had been struck by a stray hex in the street. It was part of the price of living in Knockturn Alley; Severus himself had got caught in several brawls, and had, at various times, come home with spines, scales and a fierce craving for broccoli for his trouble. He lifted the Remus' blanket carefully and ran his wand up and down his body twice before murmuring a simple _Finite Incantatum_. After a moment Remus coughed, sighed and moved his hand so that it was under his cheek. _That's better_ , Severus thought, and re-settled the blanket over Remus' shoulders before going into the kitchen to start supper.

**

Two weeks later Severus went into Remus' study to retrieve a book on the uses of goldenseal (and some chocolate biscuits) and found Remus at his desk, reading a treatise on knarls – and at it again. _Paper cut_ , Severus decided, but walked over and tugged the offending digit out where he could look at it just the same. Remus made a small, startled noise but didn't try and free his hand. Severus ran his finger over the damp skin twice, but found nothing amiss. _Of course, he's healed it himself, you fool._

"Severus?" Remus said, sounding both puzzled and alarmed, and perhaps a little embarrassed. Severus kissed the thumb gently, scooped up his book (and two biscuits) and went back to his still-room.

**

The third and fourth times Severus put it down to the moon; even with Wolfsbane, Remus' transformations were debilitating. And from what Severus had observed, they were getting worse as Remus aged; each peaceful full moon night was now followed by two feverish, pain-filled days. _He doesn't know what he's doing_ , Severus thought, and added a few extra vervain leaves to the pain potion. When Remus could bear to doze in his lap while he read the Quidditch news aloud, he curled his fingers around the offending hand, and held it still.

**

The fifth time, Severus almost didn't notice it at all. Had he not cast Lumos before summoning a post-coital glass of water from the kitchen, he would never have detected anything unusual about the way Remus was curled up in the crook of his arm. 

Severus let the water float above their heads while he contemplated his options; this time, he decided, he could neither write it off nor let it go. He wriggled his arm out from under Remus, propped himself up on to his elbow, and tried to pick a question from the many crowding his mind. _Are you sick? Does it hurt? Have I –_

"I can stop, Severus, if it distresses you," Remus murmured, moving his hand up to rub at his eyes, and then back on to the bed. Severus let his fingers trace the edges of Remus' scarred knuckles and patches of chapped skin. 

"You are . . . well?" he managed, after a while, and reached up to take his drink. The water was cool against his throat, and seemed to ease the constriction in his chest.

"As well as you are, when you wear my ratty old t-shirts under your robes," Remus said, when he sent the empty glass back to the kitchen, and squeezed his fingers gently, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled.

"That's for _warmth_ , as you bloody well know," Severus muttered, and murmured the spell to douse the lights. Remus burrowed close and _hmmphed_ at him softly, and Severus let sleep wash over him.


End file.
